Spencer the Grand
Spencer the Grand is the twelfth episode of the fifteenth season. Plot One very foggy day on Sodor, the Fat Controller arrives at the sheds and tells all of the engines to stay at Tidmouth Sheds as the fog is too thick. He then goes on to tell Spencer, who is visiting Sodor with the Duke and Duchess, that he can stay in Percy's berth until the little engine gets back from delivering the mail. Spencer decides that he is too grand to stay at Tidmouth Sheds and sets off for the Duke and Duchess' summerhouse, certain that he will not get lost in the thick fog. Soon Spencer can see what he thinks is a building ahead. He is sure it is the summerhouse, until he hears Mavis. He moves closer to discover that the "building" is actually a slate wall at the quarry. Embarrassed, Spencer heads off and can soon see what he believes to be the platform at the summerhouse. Then he sees Whiff and, on closer inspection, he discovers that the "platform" is actually the rubbish crusher. Finally, he sees some tall windows which he believes is the summerhouse. But Spencer hears Thomas and he discovers that he is back at Tidmouth Sheds. Spencer feels very silly and Thomas kindly says that he can still wait with them at Tidmouth until the fog clears. Spencer feels ashamed and tells Thomas that he does not deserve the other engines' company. Then Spencer notices that Percy's berth is still empty. Thomas tells Spencer that Percy is still out with the mail and Gordon says that they are worried about him. Spencer sees an opportunity to make amends with the engines and sets out into the fog to find Percy. Finding Percy proves harder than Spencer thought it would, until he hears a distant whistle. He chuffs on and the whistle gets louder and louder until he finds Percy who is lost in the fog. Buffer-to-buffer, Percy and Spencer head back to Tidmouth Sheds, guided by Thomas' whistle. When they arrive, the engines toot happily and Percy invites Spencer to stay with them for a while, to which Spencer delightfully agrees. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Spencer * Whiff * Mavis * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Slate Quarry * Whiff's Waste Dump * Animal Park * The Fishing Village * Castle Loch * Bluff's Cove Junction * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks the return of Castle Loch and the Fishing Village. * In Norway, this episode is called "Proud Spencer". The German title is "Spencer's Odyssey". Goofs * It is very unlikely that all of Sodor was covered in fog. * The Fat Controller states that the engines would get lost in the fog, but the points and signals would keep them where they need to be. To add to that, a real life railway would not completely close due to fog. * If Percy was delivering the mail, where were his mail coaches? * Mavis has Diesel's horn sound. * Since bogie wheels are neither driven nor braked, Spencer's bogies should not have sparked when he stopped. * Many mistakes were made with lamps: ** Spencer should have had head and tail lamps. ** Percy should have had a tail lamp. ** Percy's head lamp would not turn on as soon as he moves. ** Percy's head lamp should have been on the whole time. Gallery File:SpencertheGrandtitlecard.png|Title card File:SpencertheGrandNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:SpencertheGrand1.png File:SpencertheGrand2.png|The Fishing Village File:SpencertheGrand3.png File:SpencertheGrand4.png|Lord Callan's castle File:SpencertheGrand5.png|Spencer at Tidmouth Sheds File:SpencertheGrand6.png|Emily, Henry, and Thomas File:SpencertheGrand7.png File:SpencertheGrand9.png File:SpencertheGrand10.png File:SpencertheGrand11.png|Mavis and Spencer File:SpencertheGrand12.png File:SpencertheGrand13.png File:SpencertheGrand14.png File:SpencertheGrand15.png|Whiff File:SpencertheGrand16.png File:SpencertheGrand17.png File:SpencertheGrand18.png|Thomas File:SpencertheGrand19.png File:SpencertheGrand20.png File:SpencertheGrand21.png File:SpencertheGrand22.png File:SpencertheGrand23.png File:SpencertheGrand24.png File:SpencertheGrand25.png File:SpencertheGrand26.png File:SpencertheGrand27.png File:SpencertheGrand28.png File:SpencertheGrand29.png File:SpencertheGrand30.png File:SpencertheGrand31.png File:SpencertheGrand32.png File:SpencertheGrand33.png File:SpencertheGrand34.png File:SpencertheGrand35.png File:SpencertheGrand36.png File:SpencertheGrand37.png File:SpencertheGrand38.png File:SpencertheGrand39.png Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes